The Vision
by Taisho Aiko
Summary: It all began with a vision. A vision of a foreign girl. A vision that would change his life... for better or for worse. Rated T for now, until it can be properly determined. There may be possible future scenes due to some violence. It is TBD...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

'Twas a dark, dreary, and depressing night, when it occurred. An ethereal vision having been granted to this particular individual. The storm was pouring in with a raging wind, expressing no mercy to anything that laid in its path. The waterfall unforgiving to the ground below, creating puddles that could be mistaken for small ponds. Lightning flashed through the sky, startling those who were able to glance in its direction. Never before had there been such a powerful storm that had the ability to set people adrift in its midst.

This particular individual was laying in bed, deep within his slumber, nearly impossible to be awoken. Tossing and turning, it made it clear that a dream was occuring in his sleep. The storm was no longer just a brontide, but now an ever present tempest. The reverberation of thunder more audible than the antiquity before. But all this commotion refused to rouse the sleeping figure from his dreams.

The sun was coruscating luminously onto the lands of the earth, casting an ethereal beauty onto the person within the meadow of which they were in. The other being in his presence was a young girl no more or less than the age of seventeen. Despite this being her age, how he knew that, he was unsure, however, she had the appearance of someone the age of twelve. Her beauty was exquisite and beyond anything he could have ever imagined. However, it befell upon him, her humanity. Her fragile and ephemeral lifetime.

It soon dawned upon him that this was no ordinary ordeal. This was a vision, one of the future, revealing an important insight that would be a glimpse into his future. Somehow, this human female would be involved at some time during his lifetime. To him, that was absurd given their lifespan differences. He didn't understand how a human could make an impact in his life at all. He made a mental note to converse with someone older and wiser about this experience. After all, it would be no good for this to have been something trivial and unimportant.

Turning his focus back onto the young girl, he made note of her appearance. She looked delectable in multiple ways. Her hair was lovely with its bouncy curls, light brown in color, and thick in volume that wrapped around her face perfectly. Her small, but luscious lips that he felt he could kiss all day and never be disappointed. Her skin was as pale as the moon, giving him the suspicion that she was a foreigner to the land, provided the fact that no one here held that shade of skin. Her dress, albeit odd-looking, was exquisite and elegant with its color and style. It was a lavender purple, with cherry blossoms adorning the bottom half. The middle had a white ribbon wrapped around the waist, hugging her frame perfectly. The top was made with silk while the bottom had extra fabric, most certainly tulle, pooled around it.

The most entrancing feature, above all, though, was her eyes. They were a lovely shade of hazel, expressing multiple different colors and emotions. She seemed to be happy, but there was a lingering shadow of sadness within her eyes that moved his soul, which desired to comfort her. She remained sedentary in the meadow, beaming lightly at seemingly nothing, but something was constraining her from admitting her true feelings. Then the most unexpected sight fell upon him, almost causing him to stumble over, but he remained composed and analyzed the sight before him.

There appeared to be an older version of himself, perambulating towards the young woman, with a small, nearly nonexistent, smile. She began to look up at him, but it went dark after that. He nearly groaned in frustration, the desire to know what happened next weighing upon him heavily. He knew, however, that it was cut short for a reason, and if this vision was anything to go by, he would discover it himself one day.

Now awake, he began dressing himself for the day. He knew exactly who to discuss this experience with. His father, the Great Dog General, was wise and would know what would need to be done. He also held much experience with dreams and visions. He would provide the clarification that needed to be given, or else he might just go insane overthinking the matter. Finally, he was done dressing, his outfit consisting of red hakamas and a black kimono-like shirt. He was ready to present himself to his father.

Prowling around the palace, in search of his father's study, many servants remained out of his way, noting the look of determination on his face. After many turns and hallways, he made it to a grand double-door that looked intricate and exceptional from all others. The wood appeared to be delicate and sleek, but it held a surprising amount of robustness and durability. He lightly knocked, knowing his father would be able to hear it with his keen ears.

"Come in." His father called from inside the room. He made haste, desiring to not keep this matter waiting. "Ah, Sesshomaru, my son, what is it that you are in need of? You hardly come to my study unless it is for a necessity." Which, that was the truth, his father was usually swamped with paperwork or the needs of the western lands, so he usually attempted to avoid the place if he did not need anything of importance. He answered his father with four words, "I need your advice." This seemed to surprise Inu No Taisho, as his son rarely ever came to him for his wisdom and knowledge. By these words, he knew that whatever was troubling him, was something of utmost importance.

"What is troubling you my son? Surely, it must be serious if you came to me looking for advice." Sesshomaru then began to convey to his father about the whole ordeal and his thoughts upon the subject. He asked for clarification on the meaning of the vision, and his thoughts on what should be done. During the time he was speaking, his father waited patiently for him to finish, and listened intently and attentively. When he finished speaking, he gazed towards his father expectantly and hopeful. Hope for the answers he so desperately seeked.

"Well son, it seems that you had a vision, one of the future. One that will happen at some stage in your life. Based on your description, it will be when you are much older and more knowledgeable. As for her being human, you will have to make a decision for yourself whether you want to follow that path, or journey down another path, into another life. This occurrence is something that only you can decipher and determine your own thoughts and beliefs. No one can make decisions for you, only you can do so. It is up to you whether or not you want to pursue this vision or the young girl. Also understand that, should you choose to pursue the girl, things may not go as planned and not everything is at it seems. Another important thing is to be sure of priorities, and your identity."

Knowing that this is probably the best answer he would ever receive, he thanked his father and exited the study. He meandered around the halls of the palace until he reached the private gardens, full of life with many kinds of different plants, each more unique than the next. He wandered over to one of the bench-like seats placed around the area, lost within his thoughts. The bench was white, with intricate designs of kikyou flowers, which symbolized endless love and honesty. Furthermore, concerning the flowers, the area around him was also filled with these flowers. They were a light purple, and their petals had pointed tips. He found this to be the perfect place to gather his thoughts and reflect on the events that had seemed to be changing his life quicker than someone can light a candle. He felt unsure of himself and his life. The only security provided was the knowledge that he had plenty, possibly more than enough, of time to ponder and meditate on the situation.

He knew that this was only the beginning of his story, the rest would fall into place accordingly, with his acceptance. Nothing happens without reason, and he was determined to discover himself and who he desired to be. This answer would not come for a long time as he was still juvenile and had much to learn about himself and the world around him.

-(^_^)-

 **Disclaimer: This is a story written for fun. I do NOT own any of the InuYasha characters, or the story and show. That right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. The only character I own, is the girl in the vision. Everything else does not belong to me.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this prologue and will return to this story when it is updated. I may not have time to write all the time because of school, but I will do my best to continue this story. This story will mainly be about Sesshomaru and his development occurring during his youth. Currently he is OOC because he is a child at the moment, but throughout the story he will develop into the daiyoukai we all know (and love). Then, near the end, we will meet the girl meant for him.**

 **When this story comes to an end, I have the full intention of creating a sequel, but for right now, this story will be the main focus. Again, I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Please comment if you liked this, or want to leave constructive criticism. All I ask is that you be kind, and respectful. I don't want any hate, we already have enough of that and you don't know what another person may be dealing with. So always be kind and encouraging. Even if you disagree with someone, either keep it to yourself, or be polite.**

 **Always be positive 3**

 **Ja ne,**

 **Taisho Aiko.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter 1 of The Vision. I hope you enjoyed.**

It had now been a year since he first had the vision. It continuously haunted him throughout each day, producing insecurities and self-doubt within himself. Remaining emotions of obscurity, insecurity, and confusion continued to plague his thoughts, pushing him to commence research on visions and premonitions. He didn't really devote much attention to premonitions, given that they are usually for warnings of bad occurrences, and his vision was definitely not bad. However, he kept them among the possibilities as you can never be too sure.

Many thought him to be strange, stressing and obsessing over a vision, what most believed to be a simple dream enkindled by his young fantasies. After all, he did love to imagine that he was the bravest and most powerful warrior in all of Japan. He had previously expressed multiple times that he desired to have a fair maiden, pale as the moon, by his side - someone that he could protect and cherish. But, he knew that was not the case. He was able to remember everything that occurred that night - detailed. Normal dreams were always distorted at least a minuscule amount, and people could barely remember them, if anything, when they roused from their slumber.

Despite all the objections, hate and gossip, he continued to pursue for answers. Essentially, it did not concern him of other people's opinions. None of that mattered to him. What mattered was finding the meaning behind his vision and discovering himself and his purpose in this world. This was exceedingly important, as he, while laying in bed, would ponder for hours before being able to drift into deep sleep. Then, when he finally did, another vision would happen. Most of the time, they tend to be the first vision repeated, seeming to be a never-ending reminder of what he does not have. However, there have been some others - all concerning him and the girl. None of them had been horrendous, but some remain odd as, in some of them, he is scrutinizing his own relationship.

He browsed through the books in the section made especially for dreams, hallucinations, and premonitions. Most of them proved to be incredibly boring and useless as they only told of their personal dreams and experiences. However, some were useful regarding the origins of such occurrences. They told the tale of the very first vision to ever take place, and how it was handled. This gave him slight comfort as he recalled that the person also conducted some searching despite the hate and dissuasion from others. It assured and boosted his confidence in his ability to handle the situation. He was also immensely grateful that he had his father's full support behind him, which furthered his ambition to discover truth.

Reading over the person's tale again, he came to a conclusion.

 _It had been a stormy night when it occurred. The vision that led me to the love of my life. My sense of purpose was fulfilled when the vision finally came into being. It was a tremendous and excruciating wait that required a lot of patience, but was all worth it in the end. Unfortunately, I did not have that kind of patience, and I paid the price for it. The only comfort, if only slight, I had, was someone to talk to. Someone who was wise and could deter me from making foolish decisions. Someone who could mend the tears I had created from my impatience and insolence. If anyone has the same occurring problem, they need to speak with this person. Better to receive help before help is even needed. This person, or rather tree-demon, is known as Bokusenou. He will provide all the help you could need, but not answers to your vision, as that is not something to be meddled with._

There was more to his recollection, however, none of it would help with his current predicament. But now he knew who he could talk to. Of course, he would have to ask his father for his advice, and for his permission to go see Bokusenou. With this information, it planted a small seed of hope within him that he would be able to attain answers he was seeking. Things seemed to be heading in the right direction for him.

 **Again, I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, so here is chapter 2 of The Vision. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF INUYASHA. I ONLY OWN THE GIRL WITHIN THE VISIONS. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.**

 **Enjoy.**

-(^_^)-

Some more years had passed and there remained no new information concerning his visions. He would receive them frequently but not every night like the time he first began having visions. They all focused on the strange but beautiful foreign girl and how he seemed to be intrigued or possibly even in love with her. He wasn't certain about how he should feel about this revelation. Perhaps he should inquire about it to his father, who he believed was wise and knowledgeable about these kinds of situations. However, it would be difficult to find the time to speak with him since he seemed to be constantly busy with his work.

He really missed his father and spending time with him, but he understood why he couldn't see him more often. It was necessary for the survival and efficiency of their territory. Many relied on them for protection and guidance on how to live their lives. There were even some human villages that also depended on them. They continued to provide that to them as long as they would abide by their decisions and laws. Everything ran by smoothly unless some demons or humans stirred up a commotion. He couldn't help but feel proud that his father had accomplished so much. He could only hope to be even greater and surpass his father in strength and achievements.

He was in the library again searching for more information on visions and their meanings. He was not having any luck though. The ones he would come across were ones that he has already read. It became exceedingly frustrating being unable to solve these mysteries. After reading about the one special man's vision experience and advice, he had a major desire to speak to Bokusenou. But in order to do that, he needed to obtain permission from his father to leave the palace. And that would probably take a good amount of time. If he was lucky, it would happen later this evening. He would make sure to ask during dinner if the opportunity was granted. With this, he returned his focus to browsing through all the books in the library.

Soon, it became dinner time and the time he would present his request to his father. However, luck was not on his side, spotting his mother seated next to his father. His father sat at the head of the table, and his mother to his left. He sat to the right of his father. There wasn't very many people seated at the table, and the ones who were present were located at the other end of the table. This gave him some privacy but again his mother was present and he didn't want her to hear him speaking of his visions. He knew exactly how she felt about people who claimed to have visions. She believed they were delusional and only seeking attention. He also knew how she felt about mortals, and the girl in his vision was mortal. She believed that they were weak, puny, and beneath demons. She was not someone to speak of this kind of experience with. She would not accept - possibly even disown - him if she discovered that he had visions. So he remained quiet and passive, his plan slowly deteriorating downhill.

Dinner ended, and his mother stood and retreated from the dining area. The tension was high when she was in the room, which occurred more frequently these past few weeks. There was barely any conversation made and it seemed that she would constantly look like she was in pain. The manner of which my father reacted and responded gave him plenty of reason to believe that they are in the midst of a fight. Over what? It was probably something he would never discover. He could only have hope that whatever it was would be resolved in an efficient amount of time. He hated when his parents fought, and it seemed this time that they may never resolve this issue. But right now, he would focus his attention on his current situation.

When he was certain his mother was completely absent from the room and anywhere she could overhear their conversation, he decided to speak up now. "Father?" He sounded like he was hesitant for what he was about to ask. "Yes, Sesshomaru? What is that you need my son?" His father sounded cautious when wording his response. "I was wondering…. if I could maybe see Bokusenou? I need to speak with him…" his father remained silent for a few minutes, thus raising the tension and anxiety within him. Not that he let it show.

"I will allow you to go on two conditions… I want you to be accompanied by at least two soldiers and to tell me why you need to speak with him."

"Okay, father… do you remember when I told you I had a vision?" His father nodded that he remembered, wondering where this conversation was headed. "Well I was searching for answers in the library, and the closest answer I received was to speak to a tree-demon, Bokusenou. It said that while he could not tell me the answer to my visions, but could help.. I just want some advice to satisfy my curiosity and get somewhere to discover the purposes of these visions."

His father was quite surprised that he was investing so much time into something like this. He knew it was important, but he didn't think his son would go into so much length to find out all about them. He should have known better though considering their stubbornness their kind possessed. Despite all this unexpected surprise, he was quite impressed for his son's desire to learn more. It made him feel proud and have a lot of hope for his son to be knowledgeable and wise when he gets older. He hoped that his son would surpass him in strength and wisdom, and to always do what was right and just.

Unfortunately for them, they both failed to realize that Sesshomaru' mother was standing outside the door - with her scent disguised- and heard every word that was said.

\- (^.^)-

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.. I'm sorry if it's not that good... I hope you all enjoy this story and where it is headed...**

 **Remember.. Always be positive 3**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Taisho Aiko**


End file.
